Legend of Elves
by Gwevyan Baggins
Summary: A young maiden returns after being lost in the mountains for many years. :Chapter 10 is up:
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Legend has it that some Mirkwood elves set out one day to travel to Rivendell. They had said they would be back in a few months, but when they never returned King Thranduil sent messengers to Rivendell. The messengers returned with news that the group had never made it to Rivendell. In fact, they stopped at every town along the way asking if anyone had seen the group passing through and they had gotten some answers of yes until they got across the Misty Mountains where no one had seen them. They guessed that the group had gotten lost or attacked in the Misty Mountains and there were no survivors. The king was devastated to hear this news because some good friends of his had gone with the group. The king also remembered their daughter, Narawen, and felt even worse for she was only almost 1,000 along with his own son. Although he had never met the girl he still felt very bad for her since that had been the first time she had ever left the boundaries of Mirkwood. Now, almost 100 years later, the grieving of Mirkwood is about to stop. 


	2. Memories of the Past

Chapter 1  
  
Memories of the Past  
  
Narawen walked through the mountains she had lived in ever since the one fatal night that her group was attacked by goblins. Now, after about 100 years of traveling over the Misty Mountains, she had finally met up with some elves from Rivendell that were heading towards Mirkwood. They said they were messengers from Lord Elrond and that she could accompany them if she liked. There were three of them, all about the same height with different shades of brown hair. The one who looked to be the leader of the group introduced himself as Colas and the other two as Aniond and Forfin. They were now traveling what appeared to be a path leading east.  
  
"I'm sorry if this is a personal question, but I was wondering why haven't you been around people for so long?" Aniond questioned after about an hour of traveling.  
  
"Not at all. I mean, it is sort of personal, but I will tell you anyway seeing as you were kind enough to let me travel with you to Mirkwood," she said and paused for a minute not wanting to remember what had happened. "You see, almost 100 years ago I was traveling with a group of elves to Rivendell. When we reached the Misty Mountains we stopped one night to rest for a little while. I had gone out to collect some more firewood. As I was making my way back to camp I heard the commotion of fighting. I got so scared I hid far enough away so I couldn't be seen by whatever it was that was attacking, but close enough to see what was going on. Goblins had surprised everyone. I don't know how many goblins there were, but it was to many for us to get rid of. When I saw the goblins finally leave, after they had either killed or wounded every elf enough to where they wouldn't be able to live, I went back to the camp. Once I got there I found that everyone was dead except my father. He told me to find my way back to Mirkwood. I tried, but somewhere along the way I must have wondered off the trail. I've been wandering the mountains ever since, trying each day to get over the sight of all those elves and watching my father die," she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"You were there? You were part of that group?" Forfin asked in disbelief. Narawen only nodded. "How did you survive all those years in these mountains?" "I had been given a sword before we even left. On the way my father and one of his friends taught me how to use it. After my father died I took his bow and picked up as many arrows as I could. I taught myself how to use it," she said not looking them. "How much longer until we reach Mirkwood?"  
  
"A few days," Colas said, noticing her troubled look. "If we don't stop for to long we might be able to make it there by sunset in about three days."  
  
Narawen nodded her head in acknowledgement and began to drift into her own thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
Narawen sat restlessly behind Forfin, who she was now riding with, on the horse. They had said that they would reach the outskirts of the Mirkwood forest within the hour. She couldn't wait to get back to her home. She had thought so many times about going home and seeing the people she loved, but every time she thought about the joy that would be on their faces another thought came to mind, the thought of disappointment on their faces when they found out she was the only one who survived. Then, there was always the thought of how different it would be without her parents.  
  
She looked back in the direction they had come from only to see land that was covered in grass and plants. She could just barley see the outline of the Misty Mountains. The same mountains that held so many unwanted memories and lost time, time that she could have shared with family and friends had she not begged her parents to take her to Rivendell. I'll never forget you, she thought as she gazed out into what seemed to be nothing, remembering her parents who had died and left her behind. 


	3. Arriving Home

Chapter 2 Arriving Home  
  
Finally! Narawen thought as she looked at her surroundings. There were trees as far as the eye could see! They had finally reached the edge of the Mirkwood forest. Not too much longer now, she thought as they rode into the dark wood. She looked intently at all the trees. They seemed so familiar and yet, so strange. The surroundings were dull and dreary to the other three elves, but to her they were home. She was beginning to remember all the fun times she had had with her friends before she left and how much they had wanted her to stay.  
  
She only had two close friends, Hethien and Eowuclya. She had known them for as long as she could remember. The three of them together seemed a little strange. They all had different personalities, which meant that sometimes didn't get along very well.  
  
Hethien was the more serious one in the group. Whenever the other two strayed out of line just a little bit she corrected them. She was also the one who always wore a gown and had her blonde hair in a different fashion every day.  
  
Eowuclya was the one who was able to lighten the mood when things weren't so nice. She was also the gentle, caring one in the group. You could find her in either a gown or a tunic and leggings, depending on what her mood was, and her blonde hair was either in the traditional elvish style for combat or it was just left down.  
  
Narawen was another story. She was the fierce, outgoing, strong, and brave one in the group. She had always had a need for adventure and was always ready to go. She also loved to read. If you couldn't find her anywhere it was common sense to most of the elves that knew her well to check the library. She loved to read about the adventures of other people since she wasn't allowed to go on any herself. You would never see her in a gown, not even at banquets or balls, but you didn't usually have to worry about those since she almost never went to them, and when she did end up going it was only to please her parents. She had dirty blonde hair that was always in the elvish style for combat.  
  
She did have one other friend, but Narawen wasn't as close to her as she was to Eowuclya and Hethien. Her name was Eowulia. She was her cousin and out of the other three she was the most lady-like, although Hethien was very close to her there, Eowulia was more beautiful. She had the most beautiful brown hair that she got from her mother who was from Rivendell, and the most exquisite green eyes. She was very proper and tried to correct everything Narawen did that 'wasn't very lady-like' as she had said to her many times in her life. 'It's for your own good,' she would tell Narawen, but Narawen would always come back with the response 'You sound like my mother'.  
  
Narawen had been so deep in thought that she nearly fell off the horse when someone dropped from the trees in front of the small group. She noticed it was an elf, an elf that looked strangely familiar and yet she could not give him a name. He had his bow drawn and soon after him three other elves jumped down so that they were surrounded.  
  
"What brings you to Mirkwood?" the first elf asked in a very unfriendly tone.  
  
"We are messengers from Lord Elrond. I am Colas and this is Aniond and Forfin," Colas said gesturing to the other two elves from Rivendell.  
  
"And who is she?" the elf asked looking at Narawen with a suspicious look in his eyes.  
  
"We found her in the Misty Mountains. She said she was from Mirkwood so we offered to let her travel with us," Colas replied.  
  
"There hasn't been an elf maiden leave the boundaries of Mirkwood for one hundred years."  
  
"Her story is really very interesting, I suggest you listen to it sometime. Now will you please take me to see your King? We have a message for him and need to return to Rivendell as soon as possible."  
  
"Follow me," the elf said still looking at Narawen, but now there wasn't as much suspicion as there was curiosity. He gestured for the other three elves to lower their weapons and follow along. He turned around and started to walk. "I am Isal, that is Teril, Henduil, and Nond," he pointed to each of the other elves as he said their name. "What is her name?"  
  
"Narawen," Colas replied. A look of realization came over Isal's face, but no one was able to see it since he had his back to them.  
  
~*~  
  
Narawen stood behind the three elves from Rivendell as they gave King Thranduil the message from Lord Elrond. It had only taken them about two hours to get to the palace. There were two thrones. In one throne sat King Thranduil and in the other sat a tall blonde haired elf. This must be the prince that I heard so much about before we left. What did they say his name was? Oh yes, Legolas, she thought. She hadn't realized how much time had passed until Colas, Aniond, and Forfin left led by a servant.  
  
After they had left she looked up to see the two elven royalties looking at her, King Thranduil smiled and said, "What is your name, little one?"  
  
"I am Narawen," she replied.  
  
"I heard that you say you are from Mirkwood, is that true?" he inquired.  
  
"Yes, I lived here before I left with my parents for Rivendell."  
  
"Rivendell? Were you with the group that," he paused for a moment looking for the right word. "Disappeared?" Narawen only nodded her head solemnly. The elven king looked at the girl and noticed how horrible she looked for the first time. "You look tired. I'll have a maid take you to a guest room for right now, just so you can get cleaned and rested. I would like to talk to you after you have slept."  
  
She followed the maid that King Thranduil had called over out into that vast halls of Mirkwood, to the room the king had told the maid to put her in.  
A/N: I'm going to take the next few chapters of the story to look more into her past and develop her character. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciated it. 


	4. Remembering Isal

Chapter 3 Remembering Isal  
  
Narawen climbed into bed after taking a long bath. It felt so good to be clean. She couldn't remember the last time she had been able to bathe with soap and water. She had found enough water while being stranded on the mountains, but there certainly wasn't any soap.  
  
For a while she just lay in bed trying to find sleep, but it would not come. So she just thought about the day's events. She hadn't remembered King Thranduil being so nice to 'intruders' in the past and was wondering why he had been so nice to her.  
  
She pondered this thought for quite some time before a deep sleep claimed her and not long after her sleep became a dream. Maybe not a dream, but more like a memory, a memory that had been long forgotten over the years.  
  
~*~  
  
"You're betrothed!?" Narawen asked her cousin in complete shock. Eowulia only smiled and nodded her head. They were sitting on a bench located in one of the many gardens of Mirkwood. Hethien and Eowuclya were on another bench that was across the path from theirs.  
  
"That is wonderful news!" Hethien said as she ran over to hug her friend.  
  
"Who is he?" Eowuclya asked excitedly from where she sat.  
  
"You will meet him later. A hunting party is leaving this evening and he is going with them. I thought I could introduce you to him then, that is, if you want to," Eowulia said.  
  
"Of course we want to!" Narawen said, finally coming out of her state of shock. "I have one question though, if he has been courting you for some time now why have we just now heard of him?"  
  
"I didn't know how you would react. You never seemed to like the idea of change and, well, this is a big change," Eowulia said. Narawen just shrugged.  
  
Eowulia had been right; they did meet him later that day. It was just after dinner and many elves were gathering to see the hunting group off. They would be gone for six months, not a very long time for elves, but the lovers made it seem like they would be gone for eternity. Narawen couldn't blame them though, after all, this hunting trip could take the lives of many of the elves.  
  
Narawen was standing by herself watching everyone say goodbye to friends and family. She had only been there for five minutes when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. When she turned around to see who it was she came face to face with her cousin. Standing behind her was a tall elf with white- blonde hair and brown eyes. He must be her mysterious beloved, she thought.  
  
"Narawen," Eowulia said smiling. "There is someone I would like you to meet. This is Isal, the one I was telling you about earlier."  
  
Narawen smiled as Isal said, "It is nice to finally meet you, Lady Narawen, I have heard much about you from both Eowulia and your father."  
  
"You know my father?" Narawen asked. She thought it strange that her father had never mentioned him before.  
  
"Yes, my father is on the king's High Council along with your father. I met him once when I accompanied my father to a meeting. That is also how I met Eowulia," he said turning back around to look at her cousin. Before they could finish their conversation he was called away for it was time for him to leave. That was the last time she ever saw him because a month later she left with her parents to go to Rivendell.  
  
~*~  
  
Narawen was awoken from her dream when she felt someone shaking her slightly. She opened her eyes to see the maid that had brought her to the room, Lomadia, as she had said her name was.  
  
"I am sorry for the disturbance, Lady Narawen, but King Thranduil wishes to speak with you now," Lomadia said. Narawen nodded and got out of the comfortable bed. Lomadia handed Narawen a tunic and some leggings. "He told me to give this to you. The rest of your wardrobe has already been put away." Narawen gave her a questioning look. "The rest of my wardrobe? I've only just arrived and the only clothing I had with me was what I wore. How do I all ready have other clothes?"  
  
Lomadia smiled. "Someone heard you were back and brought the clothes that you had left here. I don't know how anyone found out, but the person who brought your clothes said she was your cousin. I didn't get to here her name because King Thranduil sent me to get you. Do you know whom it is I speak of?" she said noticing the smile that had crept onto Narawen's face. Narawen nodded.  
  
"Her name is Eowulia and I think I know how she found out I was here."  
  
"How?"  
  
"About a month before I left, she had told me that she was betrothed to Isal. Isal is one of the King's guards. He was in the group that escorted the messengers from Rivendell and me back here to Mirkwood. That is the only way I can think of that would explain how she knows I'm here."  
  
"That's probably what happened," Lomadia said then she finally remembered the whole reason for her being there. "Now you must hurry and change. King Thranuil said he wanted you in the throne room as soon as possible."  
  
Narawen changed as fast as she possibly could and was once again led down the hall to the throne room. When she entered she noticed that it wasn't only Eowulia who was there, but the rest of her friends and some of her other family. Everyone who was in the room stopped whatever they were doing and looked at her. They couldn't believe she was back. It had been so long and they didn't know if they could truly believe what their eyes were showing them. 


	5. Old Friends

Chapter 4 Old Friends  
  
Everyone stood in the throne room with a happy and yet surprised look on their face. They were shocked, they knew it was possible that someone had survived; they were just surprised that it was Narawen. When they had heard the news that she had returned they could not believe it. It was like a dream come true, a fairy tale that had been forgotten only to turn up again at just the right time.  
  
Narawen looked at everyone there recognizing every face that was before her. They had not changed much since it was only one hundred years that had passed, but to her it felt like it had been thousands of years since their last meeting.  
  
After a few minutes some of the elves did notice that they were being rude and snapped out of their trance. After a few seconds Eowulia finally smiles and runs over to hug her cousin. "You're back!" she yelled as Narawen hugged her back.  
  
"Didn't you think I would come back? Narawen asked sarcastically as she pulled away from her, smiling. Everyone else came over and hugged her. Eowulia's parents were there and her mother was almost in tears. Isal, Hethien, Eowuclya, and some other members of her family were also there. King Thranduil invited everyone to dinner, but they had to decline because they had other business to attend to.  
  
Narawen was surprised they had declined an invitation from the king, but found out later that evening that while she was gone her family had become close friends of his. She did end up eating dinner with him and Legolas. After dinner they were to discuss some things about what she did while she was in the mountains and what would happen to her now that she was back. They had just finished dinner and were about to have their discussion when one of the king's guards ran into the room, breathless and bleeding in a few spots.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short and that it took so long. I have been working on another story and sort of neglected this one. I will have the next chapter up soon, hopefully by Friday at the latest. Thank you for the reviews! 


	6. A Decision

Chapter 5 A Decision  
  
"Amolas?" King Thranduil asked looking at the elf that had just run through the doors. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be with the hunting party."  
  
"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but the party sent me here to tell you that a large group of orcs are coming towards the southern border and even more smaller groups are following further behind. A group of four was ahead of the others. I ran into them, as you can see," the elf replied.  
  
"Where is the rest of the hunting party?" the King asked.  
  
"They are on their way here," Amolas replied. King Thranduil nodded his head and turned to Narawen.  
  
"Please excuse me, Narawen, there are some matters I must attend to," he said.  
  
"It's okay. I wouldn't want to get in the way," she replied. King Thranduil smiled and looked at his son.  
  
"Legolas, would you please accompany Lady Narawen back to her room?" he asked. When Legolas nodded he left with Amolas to go to his study. Legolas watched them leave and then turned to look at Narawen.  
  
"Shall we be going then, Lady Narawen?" Legolas asked holding out an arm to her. She took his arm and they walked out of the room and down the corridor.  
  
"Goodnight, Lady Narawen," Legolas said once they reached her room. "Rest well."  
  
"Thank you," she replied and wished him a good night before turning to go into her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Narawen walked down the halls to the Dining Hall. She had been up almost all night contemplating what she was going to do. She knew there was going to be a war; it was nearly impossible not to start one. She didn't know whether or not to ask King Thranduil if she could fight or to just go ahead into battle, but she did know she was going to fight no matter what. After a while she finally decided that she would ask King Thranduil if she could fight and that she wouldn't take no for an answer. Of course, she has never taken no for an answer, that's probably why her friends had always called her stubborn.  
  
She walked into the dining hall and took the same seat she had sat in the day before, beside King Thranduil, who was on the end, and across from Legolas. King Thranduil and Legolas talked about how they would be preparing for the war barely noticing Narawen's presence, but when the right time came she spoke up.  
  
"I want to fight," she said.  
  
"Excuse me?" King Thranduil and Legolas both looked at her in shock.  
  
"I want to fight in the war against the orcs."  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review. 


	7. The King's Decision

Chapter 6 The King's Decision  
  
Legolas sat there eyes wide and mouth agape. Had she just said that she wanted to fight alongside Mirkwood's soldiers? He listened intently to the conversation going on between King Thranduil and Narawen.  
  
"I'm sorry, Narawen," his father, who had regained his composure after the shock more quickly than Legolas had, was saying. "I just can't allow you to fight."  
  
"Why not? Just because I'm a lady you're not going to let me fight?" Narawen asked keeping her voice as calm as she possibly could.  
  
"Yes, fighting in a war is too dangerous for women. It is best that every woman stays to take care of the children. It is up to the men to protect the women and keep them safe. That is how it has always been and it will stay that way," Thranduil replied.  
  
"But, King Thranduil, I have had just as much and if not even more experience in battle than any of your soldiers. You haven't even seen me fight and you are already telling me I'm not allowed to fight in a war just because I am a woman!" Narawen was about ready to yell. After a minute of thinking over what was happening she finally realized that she was arguing with a king. Her eyes widened in shock and she stood up from the table. "Please forgive my behavior, King Thranduil. I do not know what came over me."  
  
"It is alright, Lady Narawen. I understand that all you want to do is help, but I think that the best way for you to help is by staying here," the king replied. Narawen nodded.  
  
"Please excuse me, I am tired and would like to retire," she said.  
  
"Of course, don't let us keep you," Thranduil said.  
  
"Oh, and King Thranduil?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Whatever happened to Colas, Aniond, and Forfin? I haven't seen them since we first arrived," she said.  
  
"They left early the morning after you arrived. They had urgent business that they had to take care of back in Rivendell and left as soon as they possibly could," the king replied.  
  
"Thank you," Narawen bowed, not wanting to curtsy since she didn't have a dress on, and left. She walked down the hall and turned down the hall leading to her room. Nice job, Narawen, she thought, so much for not taking no for an answer. Narawen entered her room and went to bed thinking of ways to convince King Thranduil that she could fight.  
  
~*~  
  
Narawen awoke early the next morning the sun hadn't even risen yet and it looked as if it could be another hour or so before it did. She had decided that she would go to the practice fields today. She was going to practice even if she wasn't allowed to fight and no one could stop her.  
  
She got out of bed and dressed in a tunic and leggings. She strapped her bow and quiver to her back and then grabbed her unsheathed sword before heading out the door. She was half way down the hall when she ran into someone causing her to drop her sword. She bent down to pick up her sword and as she did so a familiar voice spoke.  
  
"And where might you be going at this time in the morning?" the voice asked. Narawen looked up to see the blue eyes of the Prince of Mirkwood looking at her.  
  
"I was just on my way to the practice fields," she replied as she stood up with her sword in hand.  
  
"After my father told you not to?" Legolas asked in utter shock that she would disobey the command of a king.  
  
"Your father only said that I wasn't allowed to fight in the war. Not once did he say that I wasn't allowed to practice my weaponry skills," she replied.  
  
"So he did," Legolas said thoughtfully. "In that case would you mind if I accompanied you?"  
  
"Of course not," Narawen replied noticing for the first time that he also had his weapons with him. "Why exactly were you headed in the opposite direction of the practice fields?" Legolas only smiled and shook his head as they headed for the practice fields.  
  
~*~  
  
It was nearly mid-morning and there were many other elves on the practice fields now. So many, in fact, that Narawen and Legolas had been separated sometime during the morning. How can practice fields be this busy during the morning? Narawen thought as she headed to leave so that she wouldn't be in anyone's way. By this point in time King Thranduil had already notified his soldiers of the war that was to take place and Narawen knew that they needed to prepare for it.  
  
She went back to her room and left her weapons there before she began to wander aimlessly through the halls. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going until she found herself standing in front of huge doors that looked familiar to her. The library! She thought excitedly as she pushed the doors open and walked inside.  
  
Narawen spent the rest of the day in there reading books she had read long ago. That is where Legolas found her.  
  
"Narawen!" he said relieved to have finally found her. He walked up to her. "Narawen, my father was worried when you missed dinner."  
  
"Sorry, I've been in here all day. What time is it?" Narawen asked looking up from the book she had been reading.  
  
"Just after dinner. You must be hungry. Let's go get you something to eat," Legolas said offering her a hand to help her up.  
  
"No thank you, I think I'm just going to go to bed," she replied taking his hand and putting the book down on the table.  
  
"If that's what you want," Legolas said leading out of the library, down the halls, and to her room.  
  
A/N: I have been trying to make my chapters longer so just bear with me until I am able to. Thank you for the reviews! They really help. 


	8. Questions and Answers

Chapter 7 Questions and Answers  
  
For the next week or so the daily activities didn't change much. Legolas and Narawen would go to the practice fields early in the morning and Narawen would leave when the crowds started to gather. She would head for the library to read for a few hours until lunch. After lunch she would meet with some of her old friends and talk to them, telling them of her adventures in the mountains and what life was like on her own, and they would tell her of what had gone on over the past one hundred years. She would eat dinner with Thranduil and Legolas while they talked about strategies that they could take for the war as she listened intently and every once in a while give them her opinion, but that was only when they asked, which was very rare. Several times she noticed Legolas glance over at her. A week later just after she had finished her dinner and had been excused from the table did she finally understand why.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas followed Narawen out of the room after being excused by his father. "Narawen!" he called after her. She stopped and turned around to wait for him to catch up with her. She had already made it half way to her room and was wondering why he had stopped her. Over the last week they had become close friends.  
  
"What is it?" she asked once he had reached her.  
  
"I just wanted to accompany you to your room," he said offering her his arm. Narawen raised an eyebrow, but took his arm anyway.  
  
"No really, what did you want to talk to me about," she asked again.  
  
"Why can't I just accompany you to your room?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I just find it strange that you would want to accompany me to my room for no good reason and that you would stop me when I was already half way there." Narawen replied.  
  
"All right, all right! I wanted to know why you only asked once to be part of the war. Most elves I know would fight for what they really want even if it is a king that they are fighting, and I can tell you really want this," Legolas said. Normally he wouldn't have given up that easily, but he needed to know. Narawen smiled and looked at Legolas.  
  
"Yes, I do want to be a part of the war, but after living so many years in the Misty Mountains with all the goblins and wild creatures around I realized something. Everything happens for a reason. Me having to live in the mountains happened for a reason, this war is happening for a reason. We may not know what that reason is yet, but someday, whether the day is two weeks from now or years from now, we will understand that reason. If I am meant to be a part of this war, then I will be a part of it, but if not, then I will just have to live with it like that. I completely understand your father's line of reasoning, I may not agree, but I still understand," Narawen said just as they arrived at her room.  
  
"I think I understand now. I was just confused, thank you for clearing that up for me. Good night, Narawen," he said kissing her hand before he left to go to his room. Narawen rolled her eyes as he did this. Over the past week she had made it as clear as she possible could to him that she wasn't fond of that kind of gesture and yet he continued to do so.  
  
A/N: Short, I know, but I am working on longer chapters! Please bear with me. The next chapter will be longer then this, I promise. I have been working on longer chapters so I might be able to have some up soon, maybe not the next chapter or two, but they will come in a little bit. Thank you and review! 


	9. Feelings?

Chapter 8 Feelings?  
  
Weeks passed by and the soldiers practiced harder than ever. Legolas alongside the others, but the only thing on his mind was Narawen. He wanted to protect her, make sure that she lived and had no clue why. It's not like they were lovers or anything, they were just friends, but as the weeks past he grew closer and closer to her wanting to know everything there was to know about her. He cherished their time together more than anything. He didn't understand the feeling he was having for he had never felt it before and this made him confused. The only thing that he didn't know was that Narawen was having the exact same feelings.  
  
Never in her life had Narawen felt this way about anyone. She couldn't wait until they would go to the practice fields together and part of the reason that she even pulled herself away from her books to eat was so that she could see Legolas. In fact, she was disappointed when Eowulia invited her to dinner. She accepted not wanting her cousin to become suspicious. Narawen wanted to tell someone about how confused she was more than anything, but at the same time she felt that it was something she should figure out on her own. So, Narawen ended up going to visit her cousin for the evening, but when she accepted she didn't realize that Eowulia already knew about her 'crush' and they would be having dinner alone so that Eowulia could help Narawen sort out her confused mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Narawen knocked on the door of her cousin's home wanting more than anything to be back at the palace eating dinner with King Thranduil and Legolas. She only had to wait a few seconds before Eowulia answered the door. She smiled and welcomed Narawen in to eat. Everything had already been prepared and was ready to eat.  
  
So, they ate and talked, mostly about what Narawen's life had been like since she returned and when Narawen started to talk about Legolas Eowulia decided to ask her the question that had been on her mind ever since she had seen Narawen and Legolas at the practice fields together.  
  
"Narawen," she said, "I have been meaning to ask you what you and Legolas are."  
  
Narawen gave her a confused look for a moment and then she realized what her cousin was talking about. "We are just friends. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just curious. Other than your relatives you have never actually gotten along with any men and I saw you two together in the practice fields when I came with Isal and it seemed odd that you would even be talking to a man outside your family, Prince or no," Eowulia said.  
  
"I am probably even more confused than you are right now," Narawen mumbled under her breath, but Eowulia still heard.  
  
"Why is that?" she asked. Narawen hadn't even realized she had said that out loud and when she did her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, no reason," she said trying to think up an excuse, but none came.  
  
"Narawen, don't lie to me, I only want to help," her cousin said looking at her sternly. "Please tell me."  
  
"It's strange really," Narawen replied not looking at her cousin. "I can't explain how I feel. I want to be with him all the time just to hear him talk and see him smile. I feel good around him and all I want is for him to be happy. But there are also times that he can get on my nerves and make me want to slap him."  
  
Eowulia was quiet for a moment letting everything sink in and then she finally realized what had Narawen so confused. Her heart and mind were fighting against each other, trying to tell her the right thing to do and Narawen could do nothing except listen and still be confused. She wanted to follow her heart so much more, but she also wanted to listen to her mind that was telling her that it was dangerous to listen to her heart, especially at a time like this when they were at the brink of war. Listening to her heart during a time of war was a very dangerous thing to do. If your lover died during the war your heart would go with them and you would slowly die of the grief of losing your loved one. Eowulia didn't know what to say so she said the thing that was plaguing her mind most.  
  
"That is how I felt about Isal and still do feel about him," she said trying to hint at Narawen what her feeling for Legolas were without directly saying it. Narawen looked surprised when she grasped the concept of what her cousin was saying.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that I love him? As more than just a friend?" Narawen asked her cousin. The only thing that Eowulia could do was nod and Narawen felt her confusion go away as her heart won in this matter. Still, she could faintly hear her mind telling her it was too dangerous to start a relationship at this point in time. It was yelling at her as loud as it could and she listened to everything that it told her, but as it did this, her heart was yelling even louder at her to start the relationship with Legolas no matter what the cost. The last thing her mind told her before she left to go back to the palace was that she didn't even know if he returned her feelings.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the palace of Mirkwood Legolas was still trying to figure out what he was feeling as his father tried to talk to him about the war. Finally the king asked what Legolas was thinking so deeply about and when Legolas told him what he was feeling the King was utterly speechless.  
  
A/N: Few, that chapter is finished. Don't worry; they're not getting together yet. I still have a few more things that have to happen before that happens. I was only using this chapter to show how deep their feelings toward one another are. I hoped you liked it. Please review! 


	10. News

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Thank you for reviewing icy878, I really appreciated it. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: (I finally realized that I haven't been doing this.) I only own the OC characters. The rest belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
News  
  
"There have been multiple attacks on many of the outer villages. The orcs have been coming in so many numbers that many of our guard has been killed or wounded and they have not been able to keep the orcs back," Amolas reported. He had been sent out as a messenger a few weeks ago to recover any news he could from the guard. He was standing before the King, Prince, and Narawen who were eating dinner.  
  
"Thank you, Amolas," King Thranduil said after the elf had finished. "You are dismissed. If I need anything else I will contact you."  
  
"Thank you, My Lord," Amolas bowed and left the room leaving the three to discuss what their course of action would be.  
  
It had been almost a week since Narawen had visited her cousin and she was still thinking over their conversation. Just the very thought of being in love with someone scared her. She knew that when Elves found their love the two were to be together forever, but she had never actually thought of it happening to her. She still didn't know if he was even the Elf she was supposed to be with.  
  
She continued to think over this until her thoughts were interrupted by the very elf she had been thinking about. "What are we going to do, Father?" Legolas asked the King. "The army is not yet fully ready for battle and our guards are being taken down by the minute. If we don't do something soon."  
  
Legolas didn't get the chance to finish for King Thranduil interrupted him. "Yes, I know, Legolas. How much longer until the troops are ready?"  
  
"Maybe a week or two," Legolas replied looking at his father waiting patiently to find out what he was planning. Instead of speaking to Legolas, Thranduil called a sentry over and gave him some orders as Legolas and Narawen listened.  
  
"Move all the remaining villagers to the caves and send more guards out to replace the wounded and deceased. Do so as quickly as possible, we cannot risk any more of the villager's lives," the heard the king say. The sentry nodded and walked quickly out the door to do as his king had commanded.  
  
"What are you planning, Father?" Legolas asked giving his father a quizzical look.  
  
"You will find out in due time, my son, all in due time," was the reply as the king stood and left the room to think in peace and quiet. Legolas and Narawen looked at each other trying to figure out what was going on, but neither was able to come up with an answer.  
  
~*~  
  
Narawen was walking through the gardens thinking over the conversation at dinner. What is King Thranduil doing? She thought. She didn't understand why he hadn't told them, but whatever the reason she still wanted to know.  
  
She decided that it wasn't something that she needed to worry about. Instead, she thought over everything that had happened in the last week. She had finally been able to tell Thranduil about most of the things that had happened while she had lived in the Misty Mountains. After she had finished he told her that since she didn't have anywhere else to live she would be allowed to stay at the palace. His decision had confused her, but when he told her that her parents had been good friends of his her confusion went away. They had moved her out of the guest room into a permanent one.  
  
Now that she resided in the palace Narawen only one thing had changed. She was now required to wear a dress to dinner and that was all. She didn't mind this one bit. She may not like wearing dresses, but she would be able to deal with it.  
  
She sat down on a nearby bench to think some more about what the days to come would be like. She desperately wanted to know what King Thranduil had in mind, but couldn't come up with any answers. When she realized that she was back on the subject that she wanted to get away from she tried to think of other things. After a few moments she decided to go to bed so that the new day would come sooner and the sooner the new day came, the quicker new news came.  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it is short. And yes, I know I promised longer chapters, but my computer broke down and I have been using my younger brother's computer until it is fixed so I have to hurry. I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review! 


	11. The Caves

A/N: I know I am a horrible author! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I was going to, but every time I thought about it it ended up leaving my mind. I have been writing it over the summer, though, and have finally finished. As I was writing the chapters became longer. I know this chapter is short, but I can guarantee that the next chapter is longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 10 The Caves  
  
As Narawen looked at her surroundings she found that they were not what she had been expecting. Instead of being dank and dirty, as all the other caves she had been in while on the Misty Mountains, these caves were actually very beautiful. They seemed more like an underground stone house than actual caves. These caves had many halls leading to many rooms. Most of the rooms seemed to be used as bedding for the Elves, but down different hallways you could always come across a library or small enclosed practice area. It seemed as if the caves were a home away from home.  
  
"Narawen," a voice broke her out of her seep thoughts. She turned around to see Legolas standing behind her. She smiled up at him and he returned it politely. "My father wanted me to show you to your room."  
  
"Alright, but I thought I would just find a room with the rest of the elves from the villages," she said as she followed the Elf through the other elves who were trying to get situated into rooms. Families were to share rooms and the other refugees who had no family left, for whatever reasons, were to share with each other.  
  
Legolas led her to, what looked like; the elves that lived in the palace were staying. At the end of the hallway on the left there was a grand door. Legolas opened the door only to show that it led down another hallway; only this one wasn't as long as the others. There were only a few doors which she guessed were for the highest nobles. Legolas opened one of the doors near the end of the hallway to reveal one of the most beautiful rooms she had seen in these caves so far. Narawen took one look at the beauty of the room and turned to Legolas.  
  
"I do not possibly deserve a room like this," she said.  
  
"Nonsense!" someone said from behind them. They both turned to see the King standing in the doorway of the room across the hall. "Narawen, my dear, you are like a daughter to me. I promised your parents before you were born that if anything ever happened to them I would take care of you. What a better way to look after you than to think of you as one of my own and to be one of my own you must be in a room fit for the finest."  
  
"But still, I cannot-" she began objecting.  
  
"Narawen, if you will not just accept it I will have to lock you in here until you agree to behave," Thranduil said.  
  
Narawen looked down at the floor and then back up at him and smiled. "Thank you," she said, "I am honored to know that you think so of me and I appreciate you giving me this room."  
  
Thranduil just gave her a smile and returned to the room he had been in before. Narawen stepped into the room and looked around at everything before finally deciding to test the bed. She walked over and sat down on it before looking over to Legolas who was still standing in the doorway just watching her as she inspected everything in the room with her keen eyesight.  
  
"Has your father told you anything of his plans?" she asked. Legolas just shook his head as he slowly closed the door and seated himself on the bed beside her. "I wonder what he could be planning that is so important that he won't even tell his own son." She sighed as she studied the design on the floor.  
  
"I don't know, but I wish he would at least give me a clue as to what is going on. He expects me to help and yet won't tell me anything of his plans." Legolas said with a frustrated sigh.  
  
Narawen looked at him. "But, Legolas, you are helping him. You are preparing the soldiers that he needs to go through with his plans."  
  
"I know, but sometimes I wish there was something more I could do," he said, distress clearly written on his face.  
  
"Maybe you are helping him in ways more than you know."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I am just saying that maybe all your father wants for you to do right now is be there for him, to help him when he needs it. If your father had wanted you to know he would have told you. All you can do until he is ready to tell you is do as he says and not ask any questions about it. It is a trying time for him right now, with all the orc attacks and the battle soon coming up. Maybe all he needs from you is some reassurance that you will be with him until the end. He lost his wife, one of the few people that he could rely on to help him through the difficult times. Now he is relying on you."  
  
She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and left the room to let him think over what she had just told him and also so that she could explore the caves some more.  
  
A/N: I will have the next chapter up soon.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Gilimirin - I am glad that you like the story. I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Ariach - I'm sorry for not updating. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
liz - I'm glad you like.  
  
Gloryalcarinque - Longer chapters are on their way! Sorry for not reading your sotry yet. It's been a hectic summer and very busy beginning to the school year. After I finish this, though, I am going straight to it.  
  
Concetta - Like I have been saying, I am trying to write longer chapters. Although I am glad that you liked the part of my story you did read. icy878 - I am glad that you like my story! I really, really like your story, too, and I was disappointed to hear that you weren't going to continue. Oh well, I am sure whatever you have planned will be just as good or even better.  
  
aga_xris - (smiles) I didn't plan on it being that way, but I guess that is how it turned out, huh? I am glad that you thought that was cute.  
  
ArashinoHikari - I am working on longer chapters, in fact, that is part of the reason that I am waiting until I finish writing the story to post again. I am glad that you like this story.  
  
icy878 - Here is another chapter. I am so glad that you like my story. 


End file.
